


future imperfect

by Darkfromday



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2018 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi, Reiji's going to college to get more knowledge!, Yuzu is Very Perceptive, changes like that now give Yuuya anxiety. thanks Yuushou, saving my fics from the tumblr monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: Reiji's just been accepted to university. Yuzu will soon be a musical maestro. Yuuya's... still figuring his future out. Which is fine....it's fine, right?





	future imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> prompt day 07: "future"

“…I got in.”

The words are so quiet they almost go unheard.

Fortunately, Yuuya is sitting close enough to catch every hushed, reverent syllable.

“You did–-?!  _Reiji_ , congrats! We knew you could do it, I _told_ you there was no reason to worry–-”

“You _told_ me you were packed and ready to punch an admissions administrator on my behalf ten minutes before I checked the mail,” Reiji corrects him, drolly.

But he’s smiling–-a small, slow, measured thing. He’s thrilled. Who wouldn’t be?

“Yeah, I  _said_  there was no reason to worry because I could do the worrying for you.” Yuuya embraces his boyfriend, messing up his hair and kissing his temple. “You really think Yuzu actually went out to get your tea? She’s been circling the college waiting on my signal for the last hour.”

“ _Yuuya_.”

“Only half-kidding.” But he surreptitiously shoots their girlfriend an  _all-clear_  text with finger guns emoji.

Reiji leans back and exhales into the side of the couch. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that in waiting for the university’s decision on his application, he has worked overtime twenty days out of thirty on average, done overseas advertising for LDS in three countries, and cleaned _every_ _inch_ of their shared apartment  _every single week_  since the submission.

As he curls into Yuuya for more tactile congratulations, the latter feels a wave of relief that this anxious over-performing is over for a little while.

Of course, this new path opens up an array of other uncertainties for Yuuya personally in regards to the future and _his_ place in it, but–-

The doorbell rings, seconds after a key takes care of the first lock.

“Please,” Reiji murmurs; Yuuya understands immediately and obliges him, untangling them and skipping down the hall to open up the door the rest of the way.

Yuzu hefts two jugs of tea in each hand on the doorstep. As soon as they’ve kissed, she searches his face for what she’s missed and which way their afternoon will go; his big unwavering grin is then contagious.  _Yep, he got in. Reiji will be in one of the country’s best colleges a year from now_.

“It’s me,” she calls out for Reiji’s benefit as Yuuya helps her haul the cheap tea their minor millionaire man likes so much into the kitchen. “Not that I doubted you for a moment, Reiji, but congratulations! I know you’ll do well.”

“Thank you, Yuzu.”

Yuuya lets Yuzu join Reiji on the couch first, and heats mugs for all three of them as the other two kiss and catch up. In exchange, he gets kisses simultaneously from both of them when he brings everything over, so fair trade. He curls up in his initial position on Reiji’s other side, so they’re cuddle-flanking the young prodigy.

“We’ll have to start buying books and furniture before prices spike in the spring,” Yuzu muses, breaking their comfortable silence.

Reiji chuckles. Since the other two have slowly shifted and are currently resting on his chest, they smile at the amused rumble of his voice. “The cost of furniture, or of anything in this venture, is not something I will lose sleep over.”

“Why can’t you just say ‘I’m really rich’ like every other teenage bank?” Yuuya groans. Yuzu and Reiji laugh.

The two of them don’t change the subject though, moving on instead to discuss transportation costs, what Reiji will major in, whether he will do undergrad research, what professors he is looking forward to studying under. All perfectly logical conversation topics, and ones Yuuya expects, just… not quite this early.

He realizes that he’d thought they would have more  _time_. They have only been together, _all_ together, for a year and change, and in their own space for less time than that. Now–-well–-Reiji is a budding college student, so he’ll have to put a subsection of his already-splintered attention toward his studies. And then he might want to live on campus and  _move out_. And  _then_ , well, Yuzu is starting to talk about college too, or about going overseas to Julliard in America–-

 _Meanwhile I don’t even know what I want to get done next_ week _, never mind next_ year _._

He doesn’t even notice how quiet the other two are until he startles at Yuzu’s hand closing over his.

“What’s wrong, Yuuya?” she asks. “You’re miles away from us.”

Yuuya hesitates–-he doesn’t want to ruin this day, or this memory for Reiji when he looks back later–-but when even his boyfriend looks concerned, he swiftly caves. “It’s… not that I’m not happy for you, Reiji. I _am_. It’s just a lot to process. Knowing that next year you’re going to be on campus, and Yuzu and I will be planning stuff without you, stuff that takes us even farther apart from each other… I don’t know what comes next for us. I don’t like not knowing.”

Yuzu bites her lip. Yuuya sees it and is quick to reassure her that neither of them should change their plans, dampen their dreams, just because he’s a little change-averse, even though the words make the pit in his stomach yawn wide.

Reiji dispels the rising tension by holding the both of them even closer than before.

“I understand why you don’t like to think of people leaving you, Yuuya. But there’s no reason for  _you_  to worry now. Although I prefer planning for every eventuality, I’m not planning on moving out of our apartment any time soon, and I doubt commuting will hurt the quality of my coursework.”

Yuuya feels the stomach pit shrink. “You  _don’t_  want to move out?”

“Move away from you and Yuzu?” Reiji lifts his eyebrows. “Into a tiny room with a likely-starstruck stranger? You don’t give me enough credit, Yuuya. I  _handle_  stress well, I don’t go  _looking_  for it as you do.”

“Hey…” But he’s smiling.

Yuzu squeezes his hand as she puts in her word. “We’re not going to let what we have fall apart just because life pulls us in different directions. Even if Reiji moved in with the the college president and I moved to America and you moved  _underground_  or something, we’d still all make time for one another.”

“Do you mean it…?” He hates sounding so plaintive, but it’s  _such_  a valid, persistent fear.

“The future doesn’t have to be scary,” she reassures him. “Or lonely.”

“Unless you leave your dirty clothes on my work desk again and my reports start smelling like your deodorant,” Reiji interjects sternly. “Then it will be scary for  _you_  and lonely for  _us_.”

“Ha ha,” Yuuya drawls. His grin stretches from ear to ear, and the pit is more like a cushiony bed. He feels a bit better about what’s to come now.

…Though that doesn’t mean his future includes picking up those clothes any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently I really miss college because it is all I write/want to write about :')


End file.
